Warped Fury
by StrugglingHero
Summary: Post Gift. Willow is beaten to the punch by Wolfram and Hart on resurrecting Buffy. Slight X-over with Demon's Souls.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **Summary** : Post Gift. Willow is beaten to the punch by Wolfram and Hart on resurrecting Buffy. Slight X-over with Demon's Souls.

 **Note** : No knowledge of Demon's Souls is required. I have taken some liberties with the Buffyverse timeline.

She watched on as her firm's spellcasters worked their mojo. She never knew the specifics of such resurrection spells but that's not what she's there for. She was there to welcome _her._

Lilah Morgan looked on as their chants became more intense and more rapid. The end of the spell was coming soon. It's not everyday that Wolfram and Hart did resurrection spells, especially on someone that was a champion of the Powers that Be. The Senior Partners were wary of the upcoming big battle and to say that this was a power play was selling it short.

It was quite a bold move. Going to Sunnydale, stealing the remains while making sure that no one noticed. With the firm's luck lately, it was surprising that it went smoothly. The two witches in Sunnydale had no idea. And now here they are. . .

The ground quaked intensely for a few seconds before flesh quickly filled the decomposed corpse before her. The now restored blonde shot up with a gasp for air. Her eyes darted everywhere back and forth trying to process her surroundings. There was confusion that quickly melted away by realization.

Their job finished, the spellcasters retired to places Lilah doesn't care about. She approached the blonde with some caution. The two locked eyes. Lilah was pleased to see that the woman was whole. Resurrected beings tend to be crazy and rabid.

"My name is Lilah," she greeted.

"This is. . . Los Angeles?" the blonde asked.

"Very good Buffy," she smiled. She didn't miss the surprise that flashed across Buffy's face. Lilah wondered if it was surprise that she knew her name or that she hasn't heard her name in a very long time.

Things are _definitely_ going to be interesting.

=BTVS=

Lilah opened the door to her apartment. She saw the reluctant expression on Buffy's face and just gave her a smile and motioned with her head for her to come in. She closed the door after her.

"This is my place. I hope you don't mind the accommodations," Lilah said.

She had been paying close attention to the blonde. It was hard to get a read on her. It was mainly disbelief that she could glean off her. Disbelief that she was back in this realm.

The Senior Partners didn't leave her completely in the dark. After her death, Buffy had quite the adventure on another world. She is Buffy Summers and yet she is _not_. How the world can change you. . . or in this case, a different dimension.

It was Buffy's fractured identity that made her appealing to the Senior Partners.

Buffy gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired."

Whether it was from being resurrected or from being in another dimension, Lilah didn't want to ask. It was pointless.

"I understand," the lawyer nodded. "I don't know exactly what you went through but I've been told some things. What you went through. . ."

"It's fine," Buffy interrupted her. "How long has it been?"

Lilah didn't miss the diversion. She clearly didn't want to talk about her experiences in the other dimension and she acquiesced. Lilah didn't want to test her mental stability.

"Five months."

Buffy let out a lifeless chuckle. "It's been several lifetimes for me."

"I know."

=BtVS=

Things have been looking up for Lilah. Congratulations and praised was heaped on her everyday she walked into the building. For all it's evil machinations, Wolfram and Hart can surprisingly show some form of camaraderie.

"Quite the praises you're getting and you weren't even the one that resurrected me" the voice beside her said.

Lilah chuckled at that. "You know how it is. The peon's never get the credit."

With Buffy in tow, Lilah headed for her office. Inside, she gestured for Buffy to sit as she did so herself.

"Do you have any questions Buffy?" she asked.

Buffy gave her a smile and stood up. She looked out and down the glass window. "Not at the moment. So I'm your personal assistant but not really?"

Lilah swiveled her chair to face the blonde's back. "Exactly. Of course, you're getting compensated far more than a mere personal assistant. You also have privileges. It's just a cover until something more pressing needs you."

"Hmmm. . ."

"What is it?"

"'Pressing' will be here sooner rather than later. Willow knows," she said calmly.

How Buffy knew that Willow knew, Lilah didn't bother questioning. It was going to happen sooner or later. Lilah just wasn't expecting it to be this soon. She said as much to the blonde.

"It's just a matter of time until Angel and his pals know too," she added.

It's only been a week since the blonde was brought back but it frightened her how quickly she adapted at being back. Her true expressions were either hard to read or she truly felt nothing at the mention of her friends.

"You're just gonna have to keep a low profile for the time being. They are going to poke around Wolfram and Hart and might even get some info. As much as I'd like to have you by me when Angel inevitably pops here to rile me up. It's not time yet."

The blonde turned around and gave her a small smile. "Understood. With that out of the way, how would you like your coffee?"

"Black please," laughed Lilah. "We're also gonna have to call you a different name. At least when other people around."

"Astrea will work."

Lilah immediately noticed that Buffy's thoughts went somewhere else. No doubt it went to the other dimension she was in. "Is that the name you went by over there?"

Buffy closed her eyes. "No. She was a saint in that dimension."

Lilah raised an eyebrow. A peculiar choice in name.

"I killed her."

For the first time, there was a _genuine_ emotion in her voice. A true sadness. Lilah found herself wanting to ask, surprisingly, out of concern for the blonde. The moment passed and they and silence overtook the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Rain of Fire

CHAPTER 1: THE RAIN OF FIRE

Fire streaked downwards from the sky. If it weren't for the damage inflicted on the city as the flames touched down, it would have been a pure beauty to behold. Without a doubt, Angel Investigations and the Sunnydale crew would be burning the midnight oil to figure out the _how's, why's,_ and _what's._

Lilah focused on her attention to her "assistant" who was watching the fiery streaks in the sky with a blank expression. It was a constant expression that she wore. There were a few exceptions such as the frustration she had over watching some island show back at her place. Lilah tried to watch it with the blonde once and she immediately saw why. She was fairly certain those writers were lost in their own convolution.

 _This was it._

Lilah switched her attention back at the night sky. This was the reason why the blonde stood before her. The Senior Partners said that this fireworks were just a prelude of something horrible. Horrible for Wolfram and Hart. It was crazy to think that an apocalyptic signal such as a rain of fire boded bad news for the firm. They excelled in bad news.

She was snapped out of her musings as the blonde gasped. "What is it?"

" _It_ is coming soon," the blonde said coldly. Lilah turned her head to look at the blonde and she was surprised. There was no mistaking it. The hatred and anger in Buffy's eyes. She can feel it emanate from her calm exterior. Such deep hatred was _personal._

For the first time since her resurrection, Lilah feared her. Lilah knew from the Partners that Buffy easily the most powerful being in this dimension even with Willow Rosenberg (though she will be a problem). It was baffling that the Partners chose her. If she was that powerful, what was to stop her from wiping Wolfram and Hart herself? Looking into those eyes now, Lilah can see not the why but the justification behind the choice.

"You know what's coming?" Lilah asked.

"Not exactly I can just feel it. _It_ will be here in a few weeks or so," she nodded.

"Few weeks? What about this rain of fire?"

Buffy chuckled. Strangely, her fear of the blonde dissipated at her casualness. "It's just a minion. You look very concerned Lilah."

"This thing that is coming is suppose to be the end of this firm. It was why you were brought back," she pointed.

"Higher Beings usually don't like your people," Buffy smiled at her.

Lilah's eyes widened. "Wait. That's what's coming!? A higher being?" she exclaimed.

"Yep. It's coming with all of it's self-righteousness and everything"

It would explain why the Senior Partners were very worried. A higher being just doesn't come out to play. Lilah was fairly certain that it was against the rules for them to do so and yet, someone was coming. And Buffy . . .

"There was no mind whammy cast on you upon when you were brought back from the dead. If what's coming is a higher being, shouldn't you be fighting for it instead of against it?" asked Lilah. It was pointless but she found herself trying to be on guard against Buffy. Her mind raced for ways to get security-

"Relax Lilah. What I was was many lifetimes ago and Buffy Summers is pretty much dead and gone," said Buffy.

Lilah was mollified by the blonde's words. There was no reason to be but she was. "Then why?"

"It's personal. Besides with everything I've done, I'm beyond redemption. I only have one thing left. I'm not even human anymore."

Lilah Morgan didn't dare ask what it was. She was satisfied for now though she was worried how Buffy was going to handle a Higher Being. The Senior Partner said she was powerful and she didn't doubt that but this was a Higher Being.

"I think we should call it a day," Buffy suggested. "I'll walk you home?"

Navigating through the scatter of people, who mostly were of awe the fireworks, Buffy and Lilah reached the limo. The limo barely moved before it came to a stop.

"Miss Morgan. There's two people blocking the way," the driver said.

Lilah groaned. Of course, he'd come pay her a visit. No doubt thinking that the rain of fire was their doing. Even with Buffy's reassurances, Lilah was worried that Buffy might not be ready for this confrontation with her old acquaintances. This had to happen to sooner or later though Lilah very much preferred later.

She looked to Buffy who had her eyes closed. She was about to ask if she's alright when she started _changing_ before her eyes. Her long, blonde hair withdrew in length and green started spilling through her locks. Her complexion changed to a lighter tone and her eyes became pale green.

"An illusion. Things would be much more complicated if they know who I am right now," said Buffy though her voice sounded different as well. It had an angelic ring to it.

Lilah took a deep breath and got out of the limo along with Buffy. She was surprised that she was genuinely concerned for the blonde once again or otherwise, she would be relishing the confrontation of Angel against Buffy. The delicious grief that no doubt the souled vampire would feel. Buffy's little glamour made the point moot either way.

As much as Lilah hated to admit, Angel did inspire a certain fear inside her. Quickly schooling her features, she approach the stoic vampire with a smirk. There was a woman with him this time.

"Well, well, well isn't this a nice surprise? You even brought company this time." From the red hair, Lilah deduced that the woman could only be Willow Rosenberg.

"Lilah. I think you know what we're here for," Angel started.

The arrogance. Angel did really annoy her to no end. Lilah shrugged innocently. "Rain of fire? Wish we could take credit for it but it's not us."

"And we should believe you. . . why?"

Lilah rolled her eyes. "Well if you weren't going to believe a word I say then why do you even bother asking me?"

Angel stalked towards her slowly. It was an intimidation tactic and Lilah hated that it was somewhat working.

"Do you think we're stupid Lilah? Willow sensed a very dark spell-"

"I do actually," she laughed. "Think you're stupid that is. Nothing about the Rain of Fire though."

It was enough to set Angel off. She braced herself as Angel quickly bridged the distance between them. Her throat constricted almost in reflex with how many times the vampire grabbed her there.

Buffy immediately sidled in front of Lilah causing Angel to pause.

"You don't wanna do this," he warned.

Buffy wasn't as cordial and immediately launch a kick to Angel's chest that sent the vampire flying. "Sorry but I do. I'm kinda her personal assistant."

Angel was quickly back on his feet and it was on. As good as Angel was, Buffy was _better._ Buffy effortlessly dodged and parried all of the vampire's moves while needling in a punch or a kick that staggered the vampire. After ducking a right arm, Buffy grabbed him and tossed him with velocity against the wall. It was _easy_ for her.

 _"Reveal."_

It came from the witch, Willow. An alarmed look flashed over Buffy's face and Lilah saw parts of Buffy's illusion melt. Before Buffy could be exposed, the illusion regained its place. A fireball blazed from Willow's palm and hurled it at Buffy. It hit an invisible wall and dissipated before it could reach her.

A white, blue-ish, glow emitted from Buffy's hands which she pointed at Willow.

"We'll meet again real soon Willow."

Fine, concentrated, sprites of the light shot out as a projectile from Buffy's hands towards Willow. Lilah felt the air around the parking lot thicken as the air solidified into an invisible wall of mass, ready to catch Buffy's magic.

Buffy smiled as her projectile passed through Willow's magical wall and hit her, instantly incapacitating her.

Buffy turned to Lilah. "Are you alright?"

Lilah nodded. She knew that was just a sliver of what Buffy must be capable of but what little she saw impressed her. Willow Rosenberg was no walk in the park. The redhead has built up a reputation in the mystical vines. Angel was a great fighter. And yet, Buffy outclassed them in their strengths easily.

Lilah smiled at Buffy in admiration. "Let's go home."

She turned to Angel, who was still lying on the concrete. "We'll have to this again sometime!"


End file.
